Scarlett Fox x Guy Dangerous Oneshot
by What's up dawwwgg
Summary: Scarlett has known Guy for quite a while, inside of the depths of the temple and outside. She comes to realize that she may like him a little more than as just a friend..


Scarlett had known Guy for a long while, even more so considering their situation.

Neither knew exactly how long they had been in this strange temple. There were others, but non seemed to be the type for conversation. Actually, she wasn't either. Guy has his charms, and one of them apparently involves bringing out both the best and the worst in people.

Guy was cocky, arrogant, and sadly, a pretty attractive fellow. He also seems to be.. Odd. All of these factors put together apparently forms a muscular, ginger, fair skinned, attractive man. Strange.

Even though they may be running from death and constantly doing Olympic sprints and tricks, he makes it all worthwhile.

She was a different case. Scarlett didn't think she was anything special in comparison to some other women out there in the world. She has similarly ginger hair to guy, she's pretty fit, and has an average skin-tone. That's about it, not particularly attractive by any means, just.. Average.

Getting out of her thoughts for a moment, previously blindly jumping over obstacles, she caught up with Guy.

"Any idea who currently has the idol?" Scarlett huffed.

Guy kept his head straight while he ran, "No clue. All that I know is that it's neither of us," he paused and glanced over at Scarlett, "..Riiiiight?" He teased.

"Spot on. I don't want that damned thing even if it meant having all the riches in the world.."

"Well..I wouldn't mind having a boat load of money if it meant lugging that thing around for a little while!" He smirked, and softly chuckled to himself.

Scarlett can't help but occasionally stare at Guy, she began to worry if she started to catch feelings, sure she likes the guy, but not that much! Maybe.. Right now that didn't seem to be true.

Eventually, the pair outran the demon monkeys and found a quiet little spot in the forest part of the temple. It seemed to go on forever, that is until you discovered the other parts of the temple.. This place really did seem endless.

Rarely ever did the temple give them time to relax, so moments like these are cherished by all of the runners.

Scarlett and Guy stared out into the endless sky beyond the terrain.

Guy scooted closer to Scarlett, "This place really is strange isn't it?"

"Yeah.. And oddly beautiful at the same time.."

"You have an interesting take on what's beautiful, don't you Red?" He laughed.

She leaned over to put her head on his shoulder, "I guess so."

A minute or two had passed before either spoke until Guy broke the silence.

"Loosely speaking of beautiful.." Guy sheepishly spoke. He looked towards Scarlett, attempting to catch her gaze. When she finally looked back at him he resumed speaking, "I know a certain someone who may not feel the same way that I do about them."

She froze, trying to search his expression to see what he had under his sleeves. Actually, she was afraid that he _**DID **_have something to hide, it shouldn't be put past him.

He gently placed his hand onto her shoulder, "And.." he proceeded to pull her closer to him until they were face to face, "I think they should know that..."

Guy leaned in and gently captured her lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but to Scarlett, it felt like forever. When they parted, he resumed what he was previously saying, "..I really care about them. Maybe more so than in a friendly way." He winked after that last statement.

Scarlett couldn't help but giggle, he may be attractive, but at least he wasn't just "pretty and dumb".

"I think I may feel the same way too.." She paused, "..But that may not last for very long soo.. Kiss me while you have the chance."

Guy took that as an invitation to resume what had previously been started. Everything was going well until they heard that familiar howl of the horde of demonic monkeys not very far behind them.

Guy parted from Scarlett's lips, "I guess that's our cue to start running!" He helped her get off of the grassy floor below and began to run away yet again. This time, both of them were looking forward to another break. For multiple differing reasons...


End file.
